Pennywise the Dancing Clown
by Breezykinz
Summary: The Story of Pennywise the Dancing Clown in South Park. Its just like the movie plot. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there lovelies. My first fic wasn't getting the reviews I had hoped, so I temporarily took it down cause I'm planning on revamping it a bit. Not really sure what I want to do with it yet so in the meantime I thought up this wonderful idea. How would it be if South Park had their very own Pennywise? Hehe The plot is just like the movie only the main characters consist of the South Park teens. I'll give away one of them in this first part. Lets see if you can guess who else I'll be using. :)

Anyways. Please read and review. Any feedback is very much appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story besides the name of the little girl in Prologue. I do not own the story line either. I'm just changing it a bit to incorporate the South Park gang. Characters and other things within this are copyright of the makers of South Park and the writer of the Book IT and the director of the movie.

Prologue: The Beast is Back

It was a dark rainy day in South Park Colorado. If anyone would actually stop and take in their surrounding they'd probably feel a certain eeriness. Not five-year-old Megan Steel. Megan was like any normal four year old; young, oblivious, and carefree. She road down the sidewalk in front of her house on her tricycle as she sang an all to familiar tune, "_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again_" As she sang a crash of thunder boomed in the distance, signaling the approach of the storm that was about to come. As she was finishing the last line of her tune she turned her handlebars to start up the sidewalk to her home. Just then she heard her mothers voice, "Come on Megan, it's going to storm."

Megan climbed off her tricycle and started to push it the rest of the way up the sidewalk towards the back yard. She stopped when she noticed her dolly left almost forgotten on the sidewalk in front of her. After bending over to pick it up she stood there smiling down at it as she ran her hands over its blonde hair. Suddenly her attention was taken away from the doll as she heard the sound of giggles. She looked towards where the giggles came from to see the clothesline. The clothes hanging from it were whipping around from the violently blowing wind. Again she heard the faint sound of giggling children, but this was accompanied now by the eerie sound of someone else laughing in a taunting way.

Just then the sheet that was handing from the clothesline fluttered up and her eyes fell upon a clown standing on the other side. The clowns face was white with a big red nose, there was a tuff of red hair framing the sides of his baldhead, and there was a big clown smile painted over his mouth. He was wearing a colorful baggy silk suit with a frilly collar and orange puffball buttons. As his gaze met Megan's he waved at her with a smile, "Hi." A small smile flashed on her face but left after the sheet recovered him then fluttered back up showing that he had suddenly vanished.

Megan stood there slightly confused but kept staring at the spot where the clown once occupied. Again the sheet fluttered and there he stood once again, but this time he held an evil almost terrifying expression. Suddenly he advanced towards her barring razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. A shrieking growl escaped his throat as he started to get closer to her. Megan just stood there frozen from shock as the creature attacked.

A little while later Megan's mother came out side calling for her daughter, "Megan!" She looked out into the yard to find her daughter's tricycle tipped over on its side wheel spinning. She was filled with worry as she started her descend down the steeps. "Honey, don't scare mommy now." She reached the bottom of the steps before proceeding to scan the yard for her daughter. Suddenly her eyes fell upon her daughter's mangled body. She screamed in terror from the horrific sight. The creature had left the body unrecognizable. This was only one of the few cases that were popping up in South Park.

As the police were investigating the sight one of them caught sight of the local librarian, Token Black who stood outside the yellow caution tape. The officer walked towards Token just as he was bending over to pick up Megan's doll that lay soaked on the side of the street.

"The chief is going to have a cow when he sees you nosing around here Token." He said once he was beside him.

"I won't tell him if you don't." Token said with his gaze still on the doll in his hand, "What ya got Sam?" He asked looking up at him.

"There's not much left, just like the last time." He responded.

"Anybody see anything?" Token asked

"The mother said.." He started but was cut off by the chief walking over.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this Black." He said to Token as he grabbed the doll out of his grasp.

"I'm just a concerned citizen chief." Token said placing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, "And I call six kids missing or dead a major cause for alarm here."

The chief proceeded to try and play it off as the children being run a ways, but Token wasn't buying it. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was happening. After the chief cut off their conversation Token Just shook his head before turning to walk away. As he turned his eyes spotted a photograph that lay at the base of the tree in front of him. Token walked over and knelt down to pick up the photo. As his eyes saw it they widened in shock. In the picture staring back at him was a small boy that he recognized all to well. Fear filled him. This line picture confirmed what Token already knew and feared. The creature that him and his friends once faced all those years ago was back. Back to claim the lives of more helpless children. Token knew what he had to do. With that he pocketed the picture before making his way back to the warmth of the South Park library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello there lovelies. I'm back with an update. Just wanna take this time to thank ShadowDragon654 for reviewing.. Honestly you're review inspired me to hurry up and finish this update. So I guess I can say this update is for you. :)**

**But yes I too think this story is a great idea. I love this movie ever so much also and I'm kinda enjoying watching it a few times so that I can write this story perfectly, Even though I am terrified of clowns, Not because of this movie though. I've always disliked them. They're just plain creepy. This just added to it. Haha**

**Always, read and enjoy. And please don't forget to review. They help me get updates out there faster. Any review is much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter One: Kyle & Ike

Later that evening Token sat in dimly lit room at the library. The only source of light was the small lamp that sat upon his desk, where Token sat. In front of him lay his open journal that contained entries on all the killings that have been happening throughout South Park. He picked up his pen and started to work on writing on the events of the day.

May 28th

_Another killing today, but this time there was something more. Something that makes my skin crawl. A picture that shouldn't no, no that couldn't have been there. It's time to tell the other's whets happening. I can't put it off any longer. But I hope I'm wrong. Oh I hope to god I'm wrong._

Token's eyes wondered to the photo of the little boy that sat on the desk in front of him. He reached forward and picked it up too look at it once more. Sighing he placed the picture back down on the desk on top of his journal before reaching now for a little black book. Inside the book was all the information he needed. Taking a short pause to glace at the picture again he then proceeded to open the book and flip through it looking for the bit of information he needed at that moment.

_Hampstead Heath, England_

Kyle sat in his study in front of his computer typing away. Kyle had come a long way these past 30 years. He became a successful horror novel author. At that point he was working on a movie. Typing away on the keyboard as the story flowed from his mind.

_Taggert steps out into the moors as the fog curls up around his ankles. He shivers, buttons his coat, and walks on disappearing into the mist. A shadowy figure lurches into frame dripping with foul water and dark, oozing mud,_

"Yeah." He said with s sigh, "Yeah."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door accompanied by the voice of his wife, "Kyle for the last time."

"In a minute." He called to her as he continued to type.

"That's what you said a half an hour ago." She told him, "And a half hour before that."

"Okay!" He shouted sounding very annoyed. He sighed before getting up and making his way out of his study. He walked into the dinning room where his wife sat waiting looking over the script for the movie.

"It's cold." She told him as he walked towards his seat.

"Sorry." He said as he pulled out his chair before taking a seat.

"I like the changes Kyle. They're wonderful." She told him gesturing towards the papers beside her.

"Maybe you should tell that to that idiot Grecco." He told her

"I do. Everyday." She told him, "You didn't have to take this job, you know. It's not as if we need the money."

"In case you've forgotten I took this job so that I could be with you." He told her, "Besides if they're gong to hire somebody to mangle one of my books it might as well be me'

"Of course the idea of actually taking a vacation didn't even occur." She stated.

"So I can hang around on set with a bunch of actors?" He asked, "That's not what I do Audra. Writing is what I do."

"At least when you're writing a novel you're in a good mood." She told said.

"Audra could we…" He started but was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing from the living room. He turned toward the direction the sound was coming from before turning back around to his wife.

"I'm asleep unless its Grecco." She told him

Kyle stood up headed for the phone, "Yep." He said answering it.

"Kyle is that you?" Token asked on the other end.

"Sorry fella do I know you?" Kyle asked

"This is Token Black, Kyle. From South Park." He said

"Sorry Token for a minute there…" He started

"You did know who I was." Token cut him off.

"For a minute there I didn't." Kyle finished.

"Kyle." He said pausing a second, "It's back."

"You s-s-ure?" Kyle asked stuttering.

"Yeah, I found a photograph." He told him, "Ike."

"Ike." Kyle repeated.

That's when realization really hit him. After hanging up with Token he turned and made his way back into the dinning room stopping in the doorway. He stood there staring at the floor not really knowing what to do. His mind was reeling thinking about what he had just learned. His wife looked up at him face turning to one of concern.

"What is it? Who was on the phone?" She asked

"Nobody. Wrong number." He told her before walking over in her direction, "I gotta go back to work."

With that he turned and hurried back into the shelter of his study ignoring his wife's shouts. As he arrived inside he swiftly closed the door behind him and leaned up against it, "Ike"

_*Flashback *_

"_Please Kyle tell me a story." Ike begged his older brother._

_Kyle lay in his bed sick and the last thing he wanted was his little brother there bothering him._

"_Maybe later." He told him._

"_The magic stone story. Please, Kyle, please!" He begged even more._

"_G-go b-bug s-somebody else. I don't feel so hot" Kyle wined._

_He just wanted Ike to go away so that he could get the rest he needed to get better. Ike dropped his head and turned to leave but was stopped by Kyle calling his name. Ike turned back around as Kyle sat up before reaching under his bed. He pulled out a paper boat he had previously made and held it out towards Ike._

"_For me? You made it for me?" He exclaimed taking it, "Can I go sail it?" _

"_You have to seal it first with p-paraffin." He told him._

"_What's that? Where is it?" Ike asked_

"_It's in the c-cellar." Kyle told him. _

_Ike just stared at him before letting out a gulp. He disliked the cellar because of the eerie feeling it gave him. Though despite his fears he ventured downstairs to the cellar door to receive what he needed. He slowly opened the door and gazed down trying to flip on the light. To which he found didn't work causing fear to course through him. He spotted the paraffin box a few steps down sitting on top of a paint can. He took in a sharp breath before quickly rushing down the steps grabbed it and quickly rushed back up the stairs._

_Ike stood there in his yellow rain coat and hat watching as his brother sealed his boat for him. "I wish you could come too. It's you're boat really." He told Kyle, "Thanks Kyle." He said before leaning forward and kissing his cheek._

"_Yucky you got cooties all over me." Kyle wined before handing the boat to his brother._

_Ike took the boat and started to leave but was stopped again by Kyle calling out. He stopped at the top of the steps and turned to look at his brother who sat on the edge of his bed looking at him._

"_Don't stay out to long or Mom will have a bird." Kyle told him in a big brother tone._

"_I wont." Ike said turning to leave again._

"_And be careful." Kyle called to him causing Ike to stop and look at him again._

"_Sure, sure I will." He said before finally descending the stairs. _

_Ike ran down the street chasing his boat as it followed the current of water that flowed down the street. As he did he was chanting, "S.S. Ike." While making various boat noises. He followed the boat a great distance. The suddenly the boat headed towards the storm gutter as panic filled him, "Please no!" He cried as it went to slip into the gutter. It paused for a moment and then disappeared into the gutter. "No!" He cried as he crouched down to look into the gutter. Sighing he realized that his boat was done and started to get up._

"_Hiya Ike." A voice said causing Ike to turn his attention back to the gutter. That's when a white faced, red haired clown poked his head up, "Aren't ya gonna say hello?" It asked. Ike shook his head in response causing the smiling clown to frown, "Awe come on bucko, don't ya want a balloon?" He asked at a yellow balloon came into view._

"_I'm not suppose to take stuff from strangers, my dad said so." Ike told him._

"_Very wise of you're dad Ike. Very wise indeed." The clown told him, "I Ike, am Pennywise the Dancing clown, you are Ike. So now we know each other." He said with a laugh._

"_I guess so I gotta go." Ike said as he started to get up._

"_Go?" Pennywise said before holding up his boat, "Without this?"_

"_My boat!" Ike exclaimed happily._

"_Exactly! Go on kiddo take it." Pennywise said trusting it out towards him. Ike stood there looking at him hesitating not really knowing if he should take it, "Oh come on Ike I know you want it. Also there's cotton candy, rides, and all sorts of fun stuff down here. Even balloons of all colors."_

"_Do they float?" Ike asked before reaching down for his boat. _

"_Oh yes Ike, they float." He said before suddenly grabbing Ike's arm, "And when you're down here you'll float too!"_

_Ike let down a scream as he tried to pull his arm away to no avail Suddenly Pennywise's face changed showing razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes right before he attacked._

_* End *_

"Leave? Have you lost your mind?" Audra asked as Kyle descended the stairs carrying a duffle bag of clothes. "We're in the middle of making a movie!"

"They can replace me." Kyle told her, "This is something I have to do."

"Who was on the phone?" She demanded as he headed for the door causing him to stop.

"The call was from a guy named Token Black from South Park." He told her before turning around it face her, "I haven't heard from him in almost thirty years. Not since we were kids… Audra my brother that died."

"Yes Ike." She said

"He didn't just die, he was m-m-murdered." He stuttered.

"Why did you ever…" She started

"Tell you?" He finished, "Because I forgot. As if it never even happened. I know this doesn't make any sense but I got to go."

"For god sake why?" She asked

"Because we made a p-p-promise." He stuttered again.

"What are you stuttering?' She asked concerned

"I d-don't know. I used to stutter when I was a kid." He told her.

Audra really didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she wanted to understand what was going on so that she could help. She demanded that if he was leaving she was going to. He protested and all she could think was how crazy this was. Kyle just couldn't have it, he didn't want to risk losing her. He screamed at her telling her to promise him that she would stay there. He then took hold of her in his arms and held her close. "I love you." He told her before pulling away and walking out of the house.


End file.
